Plumdark Sky
by AchtungBabyAchtung
Summary: Lily and James. James is in love but Lily can't believe it until James is put to the test. Remus and Sirius but P.P. mysteriously ahem got left out of most of this.
1. Trunks and The Bodyguard

disclaimer I own nothing except the Things I Own. heheh poke

Please R & R. Chapter 2 won't be up for a while because i haven't written it yet and I'm going on holiday to watch my bro row for Wales bursts with pride GO TEAM CYMRU!

A teenager dragged her trunk down a crowded train aisle. This was fairly difficult for her as she was quite small and the trunk was actually the same height as she was. The name on the side said, in big white letters, LILY EVANS.

'Need a hand?' Asked a boy's voice from behind her

'Thanks' she said gratefully

She turned round. A tall seventh year with dark hair that stuck up was standing just behind her. She groaned.

'Why is it always you?' She asked exasperatedly

He grinned. 'I don't know. I guess I'm just special'

'Whatever.'

He bowed low and sweepingly, knocking many people in the crowded corridor over and making the others stare at them.

'Would you do me the honour of allowing me to carry this trunk to the compartment in which you are sitting?'

She raised her eyebrows.

'I'll take that as a yes'

James Potter picked up her trunk (with ease as lily noted angrily), and she thought how unbelievable irritating it was that the things she needed help with were always the things James was ridiculously good at.

'Lily?'

She glanced up. James was looking expectantly at her.

'Which way?' he asked patiently

'Oh, right. Just in here.'

He heaved her trunk onto the luggage rack while the two other girls in the compartment desperately tried to conceal their laughter.

He turned round. They smiled at him manically, holding in their laughter 'till he had left. He realised it. He crossed his arms and waited just a second longer than they could hold their laughter in. They exploded. He winked at lily, who gave him a death glare, and left, grinning. Broadly.

Lily looked at her two friends at Hogwarts, a tall brunette with short spiky hair and a shortish, but still taller than lily, girl whose hair was naturally blonde but was, this second at least a violent shade of blue. The brunette's name was Hortensia but call her that and you would be on the receiving end of some very interesting although painful hexes. As James Potter could tell you. Carmen had nicknamed her Spikes in their first year and it had stuck.

The other girl was called Carmen Vance. She came from one of the purest blooded families in the whole of England. This, she felt was a claim she wanted to live down. By excessive pranking.

They raised their eyebrows at Lily through the intense giggling fits they were both having. Lily leaned back on her seat.

'Oh, shut up'.

The girls were relaxing, having eaten more chocolate and cauldron cakes than is recommended by most doctors, when the compartment door opened and Remus Lupin walked in. He looked tired and thin. Before they could say anything he cut in:

'I would like to categorically state now that this has nothing to do with me. I went to the prefect's car AND WHEN I CAME BACK THEY WERE LIKE THIS'

He had to yell because a sound that could only be described as yowling began just outside the compartment.

James burst in and was followed closely by a tall boy with elegant dark hair and clear grey eyes.

'AND IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU' Sang the pair on their knees in the middle of the room.

'Oh my God, Remus' said Spikes. 'How much sugar have they had?'

'I honestly have no idea' He replied miserably 'but I have to share a room with these prats'

James and Sirius stood up. The train lurched and they fell over sideways. Sirius disappeared through the door and James was thrown onto Lily who slapped him and rolled him onto the floor.

A lot of squealing and then a burst of intense swearing and giggling came from the apartment that Sirius had apparently fallen into. They looked nervously at each other.

Sirius reappeared. He had a lot of lipstick on his face, which was very red.

'Fan girls…….attacked……ouch ……lipstick….' was all they could make out.

Remus went to the door and looked into the next compartment. He laughed heartily while shutting the door.

'I rather think that was the first We Love Sirius Black Club meeting of the year.'

Sirius groaned and lay back in his seat. The term had begun.


	2. Aniseed and Dark Times

I know! Wow! Chapter 2 is at last up. Its longer than the last one and I hope you like it.

Please review even if you think I won't read it because I WILL.

Aniseed and Dark times

Lily was walking up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. She was not in a good mood. For one thing she was tired. Everyone else had gone to bed straight after the feast but the two heads had been asked to see the headmaster. Apparently they didn't realise just how tired sharing a compartment with two hyperactive seventeen year olds can make you.

Secondly, she had had to share a compartment with two hyperactive seventeen year olds. Despite Remus' tactful suggestions that they should maybe go and find their own compartment now, and Carmen's less repeatable ideas, James and Sirius had refused to take a hint and the girls hadn't had the heart or energy to actually throw them into the clutches of their fan clubs.

_Though it would serve them right_ thought lily. It didn't help her general mood that Potter had sat next to her albeit the fact that she had actually hit him. He was still high enough to assume it was intended affectionately. Lily had seen him rubbing his arm though so the effort hadn't been entirely wasted. She grinned at the thought.

'And why is Miss. Lily so happy all of a sudden?' asked an oh – too – familiar voice.

_Ah well_ thought Lily_. The truth can't hurt._

'I was just thinking how much fun it was…'

He grinned happily

'…punching you.'

James' face fell and to her surprise, Lily felt a twinge of regret_, maybe she hadn't needed to be so harsh, sure, he'd been ridiculously annoying but it wasn't his fault he couldn't take his sugar… WAIT! This was James Potter. He thought quite enough of himself without others doing it to. The guy had a fan club for Christ's sake._

'Well, uh, we'd better go in' said James slightly recovering his cockiness.

Lily started. They were next to the stone gryffins.

'Did anyone tell you the password?' Lily asked worriedly

'Don't worry so much, Evans'

'Oh good, only no one thought to tell me and I forgot to…'

She was cut off by James' laughter.

'I don't know the password.' He choked 'If you forgot to ask is it likely I remembered?'

'So what do we do?'

'Guess'

She laughed at this obvious joke. James raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

'What, might I ask, is so funny?'

'Well. You can't be serious.' She said incredulously

'No, I can't because if me and Black were both called that it would just be confusing'

'Ha Ha Ha'

'I thought so too. But getting back to the point, why can't I be serious?

'Because it could be _anything_, surely'

'Oh, I forgot. You've never been in The Office before'

'No, I most certainly have not but I fail to see what that has to do with…'

'The password is always a kind of sweet for some odd reason'

She hesitated, feeling rather foolish at the prospect of yelling random sweets at the old stone gryffins. But James was already stuck in.

'Fizzing whizzbies, uh, cockroach cluster… What? Don't ask…. Pepper imps…umm…jelly slug…Hey! Try some muggle sweets.'

'Ok' she said uncertainly 'mars bar, flying saucers, mint imperial, aniseed…'

The door swung open.

'Wow.' Said Lily 'I did not have him down as an aniseed muncher'

She caught James' odd looks. He seemed a little scared.

'Aniseed is only eaten by creepy old women'

James looked more terrified than reassured by this answer but walked forward into the office anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dumbledore sat at his desk, engaged in something that was making him frown when James and Lily entered. When he looked up however his eyes were twinkling, and he spoke immediately.

'I really thought the password was unbreakable this year. I see I had reckoned without your experience, Mr. Potter, and your apparent wide knowledge of muggle sweets, Miss Evans.'

James threw himself into his seat with the practised ease of one who has done it many, many times. Dumbledore smiled amusedly while Lily seated herself more cautiously.

'Very well' said the Headmaster pleasantly ' There are a few things to be said before I let you both go to your well deserved rest'

His eyes were twinkling more than ever and Lily had the distinct impression that he knew about the sugar incident.

'Number one, I feel sure that I have made the right choice in both of you, and you will work very well in a partnership. The staff and I have every confidence in your appointment'

Dumbledore smiled at Lily's obvious disbelief. His face darkened and he continued.

'I have just received word that Voldemort has struck again. These are dark times for all the students here and I would ask you, as their heads, to give advice wherever you feel it is necessary. We wish to promote unity between all the houses at these times'

He was watching James intently as he said these words. James frowned, struggling with himself, then nodded slightly. Dumbledore smiled

'On a lighter note, there will be a ball at Christmas for fifth years and above, the running and arranging of which will be placed in your own capable hands.'

They stood up.

'To bed, then. I wonder, James, if you might not begin mischief making until tomorrow at least. The teachers have enough to occupy them on the first day without any, ahem, additional work, shall we say? Goodnight'

Lily and James walked back in silence to the common room. It was all but empty, only Sirius, Remus, Peter and some fifth years who were frantically doing last minute work.

James winked.

'night, Lils. See you tomorrow'

Lily rolled her eyes, muttered something that sounded distinctly like unfortunately, and disappeared up the girls staircase.


	3. Insanity and perfect

Insanity and Perfect 

The seventh years settled down into their routine. They had what Sirius referred to as a 'ridiculous' amount of work that he and James mainly completed at the dead of night or mealtimes with a little 'help' from Remus.

Lily had, for the most part, managed to avoid James except at meetings and the few lessons they had together. She was still very disgruntled that he had made head boy after six years of delinquency, but she had tried, and mainly succeeded, to be civil.

So she was more than a little surprised when, as she, Carmen and Spikes were sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, they found themselves surrounded by Sirius, James and Remus.

Carmen sighed.

'Fuck off Black.'

'Why, might I ask, was that comment directed only at me' said Sirius, pretending to be offended.

'Because you're about ten times more offensive than James and Remus'

Sirius pouted. James laughed. The world kept spinning.

Spikes turned to Remus.

'So why are you annoying us? Did you just think we were looking too happy today or what?'

Sirius recovered from his sulks.

'Aha!' He said mysteriously ' We, your knights errant, have come to invite you to a most fantastical thing'

This statement was greeted by disbelief. And some rather odd looks from Remus, who was trying to add up exactly how much sugar Sirius could have consumed without him noticing. His conclusion was not comforting.

' Sir Sirius and I' James announced just quietly enough for only them to be able to hear 'Have planned what can only be described as….'

He paused for effect, and leant in close.

'A Hootenanny!'

Lily blinked.

'A what now?'

'It's official' said Spikes 'You are actually quite literally dangerously insane'

'No, Fair Maidens of Gryffindor!' cried Sirius ' We are holding a grand ball in our erstwhile common room on All Hallow's eve and request your delightful presence at the same'

'He says we're having a fancy dress party in the Common Room on Halloween' Remus translated. He shot a look at Spikes 'You guys are coming right?'

Spikes blushed and seemed not to be able to get the words out, so Lily leaned across the table.

'Of course we'll come Remus'

Sirius and James cheered. A little too much. Remus wondered where they had _got_ all the sugar

'We go now on a great quest in search the fabled Butterbeer of which legend tells' Said James, and he and Sirius 'galloped' out of the Hall on imaginary steeds. They disappeared through the doors.

Remus was still talking to Spikes.

Sirius and James reappeared in the doors. They seemed to have realised they had forgotten something. They 'galloped' back to Remus firmly took hold of and arm each, and dragged him out. He waved wanly back at the girls.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening the girls were sitting in the Common Room. Remus came over hesitantly.

'Um, I don't think I said, the theme for the party….'

'HOOTENANNY' yelled Sirius 'jeez…'

Remus smiled. '…..Hootenanny is knights and damsels. You know, medieval type stuff.'

'Ok'

'Uh..Spikes? Could I have a word?'

She looked nervous and stood up

'Sure'

They moved away slightly.

'Do you, um, want to go with me, to the thing, you know?

She smiled suddenly.

'Of course'

She went back to sit down, leaving Remus wondering what she meant by 'of course'.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Saturday. The Saturday of Halloween and the great Hootenanny.

James and Sirius were walking uncomfortably through the tunnel from Hogsmead under the invisibility cloak.

They were uncomfortable because under the cloak they had their own not inconsiderable bulk, two sets of chain mail, three crates of Butterbeer, two huge bags of sweets and chocolate and the odd bottle of Fire Whisky. Many people in the Village had thought the ghosts from the Shrieking Shack had been about as an apparently untraceable clanking and swearing had been heard wondering around.

Lily came out of the fitting room in the Robes for Hire shop dressed in a deep green dress cut out of some kind of silky material. It had a v-neck and a wide full skirt. Lily twirled for the other two.

'What d'you think?'

'Definitely' Said Carmen, who had come out a little before, 'How 'bout this one?'

She was wearing a sort of pirate dress in a bright, dark red, with the skirt looped up to reveal layers and layers of black frills.

'It looks great' said Spikes sadly ' I can't find anything.'

'We'll help then'

They all began searching, Carmen making Spikes try anything even in the right size on.

She came out dressed in a cream puff type thing. They didn't even say anything. She went back in.

They had run through nearly all the dresses, one too shiny, another a very violent shade of yellow, and one hideous thing that changed colour in ripples, until Spikes sat down and began too cry.

'I'll never find one' she hiccupped 'And Remus will hate me…..'

She carried on like that, rambling slightly but, hey, the girl was upset.

Lily comforted her while Carmen kept walking down the shelves. Lily couldn't see what she was doing but something was rustling behind her.

'This one!' said Carmen triumphantly about a quarter of an hour later 'Its perfect!'

It was silvery grey velvet, cut with a pointed bodice and wide rustling skirts.

Lily and Carmen bundled a protesting Spikes into the fitting room with many cries of 'this is the last one' and 'you said that last time'.

She came out grinning sheepishly.

Carmen and Lily wore identical satisfied grins.

'Perfect'


	4. Drink and the Lady's Honour

Ok, I know this one kind of rambles, but I might rewrite it at some point. The story hasn't really got to the point yet, its going to get much darker. Anyhoo, enjoy and R&R please.

Drink and the Lady's Honour

Lily sighed. _There is nothing more depressing_ she thought _than both your best friends having boyfriends when you don't. _

Spikes and Remus were swaying to the music, close together. They obviously could see nothing but each other. It made Lily smile. It was beautiful.

Whatever it was that Carmen and Sirius were doing was rather less beautiful. The word obscene sprang more to mind. They had both got very drunk and were snogging passionately in a corner. Lily watched fascinated.

'Having fun?' asked a familiar voice. James. Although more tipsy than usual. Lily smiled ruefully.

'I was just wondering how they could possibly be breathing'

'I think Sirius can breathe through his ears.'

Lily looked up, startled. She saw he was joking.

'Do you know something?' she asked

'Yes, actually. I know many things' Said James with a stab at a mysterious grin that didn't quite come off. The people around him thought it did though, as they were mostly thoroughly smashed, so it didn't really matter. Lily ploughed on regardless.

'I think' she confided, falling over slightly into James 'I may be drunk'

'It's a good thing then' said James with a frown 'that there are only Knights at this party. And wizards' he added when he saw Remus. 'Otherwise, someone might try to seduce you!'

Lily gasped.

'Never fear, fair lady' exclaimed James 'I shall protect you!'

'Fah!' said Lily contemptuously 'you're as drunk as I am'

'Yes' He confirmed 'but I have no qualms as to using dangerous, extremely violent spells when inebriated so we'll probably muddle through'

Lily considered this. It made a bizarre, alcohol soaked kind of sense. She was about to say this when she noticed something.

'That' she pointed for James to see ' Is a first year'

James seemed not to be following her thought train. She thought perhaps if she hit him it would help.

It didn't seem to.

'It's carrying Firewhisky' She tried

That got through.

'Tell him to give it back. It very probably belongs to me.'

Lily tried to get her wits together. She stood on a chair.

'EVERYONE UNDER SIXTEEN OUT!' she yelled

A couple of the more sober and more responsible older students ushered them out and up to their rooms.

Lily spotted a second year ignoring this completely. She blinked.

'You!' she pointed. 'Get upstairs now!'

He ignored her. Lily nearly burst with indignation.

'Now! Or I'll spell you! Got it?'

'Bring it on' muttered the kid.

Unfortunately James heard. Unfortunately for the kid, that is.

'A CHALLENGE!' He roared 'A DUEL FOR THE LADY'S HONOUR'

The kid started backing away. He did not want to get into a duel with James Potter. Especially not:

Over Lily Evans

When he was drunk and therefore even less responsible than usual and

When Sirius Black was there and would therefore be his second.

Lily whirled round.

' I don't need you to help me!'

'Yuh? 'cos you were doing so well on your own'

'I was! And while we're on the subject you can't threaten kids!'

James nearly asphyxiated on his own indignation.

'HE THREATENED YOU FIRST!'

'FINE!'

They both turned to the boy. They blinked.

'Well, I never….'

'He's buggered off!'


End file.
